clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2011
The Holiday Party 2011 is a Christmas party. It is the most compulsory party in Club Penguin and will definitely occur, as Club Penguin has held a Christmas-based party every year ever since its first launch in 2005. In addition, Coins for Change has been confirmed and this event always takes place during the yearly Christmas-based party. This Holiday Party is rumored to be the best Christmas-based party yet and also the best party of 2011. A new room called the Bakery is added for this party. Captain Rockhopper will arrive at this party with a new free item. Aunt Arctic will also be making her appearance. Santa Claus's sleigh appeared in the sky every few minutes and everybody can take part in this party. Snow falls on the mountains which may be a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow and the skies have darken earlier. The adventure calendar at the Forest have treats inside like pins, backgrounds, hats, etc. However, on December 25th, Christmas Day, there will be a body item for all penguins. This party will be the last party of 2011. There will be fireworks on this party, and the entire island(or at least, the outside rooms and rooms with windows) has became dark. Forest Daily Gifts During the Holiday Party, a special gift was released each day at the Forest. This is the list of all the items: *Postcard Gift- *December 14- *December 15- *December 16- *December 17- *December 18- *December 19- *December 20- *December 21- *December 22- *December 23- *December 24- *December 25- *December 26- *December 27- Trivia *Club Penguin might be gifting penguins a daily Backgrounds or Pins for 12-Days starting from December 15, 2011. *If Club Penguin fills the Lighthouse this year they will double the money given from Coins for Change. *Some penguins think that the AC 3000 will be returning and Herbert will wake up. *Some penguins predict that Card-Jitsu Snow may come after this party. *The pin was known before being released because of the pizza parlor picture. *Club Penguin released .swf files of items that were supposed to be available during the party before they were released. *Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy are celebrating too with decorations over them. Glitches *At the beginning of the party, all the free items were member-only- even the pins and the free items at the forest. Gallery Sneak Peeks COC300.PNG|Holiday Party 2011 image on the Global Citizenship page. If you look closely, you'll notice the CFC Cap (upcoming free item for Coins For Change) on the middle front penguin. File:Happy77_111206b.jpg|A sneak peek by Happy77. Beach Holiday part 2011.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach. Homepage File:Assddssdsdsdsd.jpg|The homepage for the party construction. HPhomepage.PNG|Homepage screen for the party. Login Screens File:Fdsaasd.jpg|The first login screen for the party. Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 4.22.53 PM.png|The second login screen for the party. holiday party 2011 login screen.png|The third login screen for the party. Construction 640px-PreparationHP.PNG|Town File:PreparationsHP2.jpg|Beach Rooms DW post1.jpg|Ski Village Untitled2.jpg|Captain's Quarters DW post3.jpg|Night Club Untitled5.jpg|Dojo Untitled6.jpg|Forest Untitled7.jpg|Ski Lodge Untitled8.jpg|Bakery Untitled9.jpg|Pizza Parlor Untitled10.jpg|Plaza Untitled11.jpg|Stadium Untitled13.jpg|Town File:Beach_xmas_2011.jpg|The Beach Untitled14.jpg|Stage (A Humbug Holiday) File:Lighthousexmas2011phase1.jpg|thumb|The Lighthouse Phase 1 Rockhopper Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png Aunt Arctic Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png Other Significant Sightings Holiday Party 2011 GMS.jpg|The lights inside the Grey Maintenance Shed Banner Videos JaxOTMhaqN4 Music *Bakery *Coffee Shop, Book Room *Inside *Inside 2 *Outside See Also *Holiday Party *Coins for Change Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Christmas Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Christmas